


Say You Won't Let Go

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Request: Can I request a Reid/reader inspired by "Say You Won't Le Go" by James Arthur?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224191
Kudos: 18





	Say You Won't Let Go

_ I met you in the dark, you lit me up _

_ You made me feel as though I was enough _

Spencer met you at a support group. You had been a part of the group much longer than he had. So when he joined, you instantly greeted him with a smile and welcomed him to the group. Maybe getting sober wouldn’t be so hard if he had you rooting for him. 

You invited him him over to watch a movie, after letting your friendship grow outside of the support group meetings. After letting him in, you offered him an adult beverage. 

“Are you sure we should be drinking? Given the our...problems?” he asked awkwardly. Since he decided to get clean, he had stayed away from any vices, fearing that it would set him on the wrong path. 

You shook your head, “My personal belief is that occasional alcohol use won’t impede your progress. As long as you don’t use it as a crutch or to fulfill your cravings.” 

Spencer nodded, your point making sense.

“If that’s the case, would a beer be too much trouble?” he asked, curiously. 

_ ~*~*~*~*~ _

Okay, so maybe you both drank too much. Perhaps you both wanted to unwind from a long week. Maybe you were enjoying eachother’s company. But most likely, you were both just lightweights. 

After the movie ended, you giggled and grabbed Spencer’s hand, pulling him to stand with you. 

“What are you doing?” Spencer chuckled, still approaching drunk. 

You giggled, “I love this song!” You twirled him to the music playing during the credits. 

You both laughed loudly at his lanky limbs being twisted around. After righting himself, Spencer took a turn spinning you around. 

You continued to dance long after the music faded away. Spencer pulled you closer to him, so he could dip you, a wide grin on his face. 

You looked up at him and he could have sworn he saw something in your eyes. Maybe he was too drunk, but it seemed like longing. 

When your eyes fluttered shut, he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Just as he was about to lean in, your eyes flew open. He flushed, about to stammer out an apology at the face of this rejection, but you ran out of the room. 

“Y/N?” he asked, following you. 

He found you in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet, looking pretty miserable. Spencer frowned as he walked over to hold back your hair and rub your back.

After a few minutes of this, you flushed the toilet and wiped your mouth on the back of your hand. 

“I bet this is sexy.” you laughed before smile back at Spencer over your shoulder. 

For just a minute, he felt all the alcohol leave his veins. It was probably the most sober minute of his life. You were gorgeous, even after vomiting your brains out. And he could see himself by your side for the rest of his life. 

His logical side was (for once) silenced by his heart. He loved you. 

“Very.” he replied, only half joking. 

You snorted as you pushed yourself up off the floor and towards the sink, where you rinsed out your mouth and washed your hands. 

Spencer summoned his courage and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling your flush against his chest. He waited and gauged your reaction. When you relaxed into his arms, leaning back against him, he relaxed. 

“Stay the night?” you quietly asked him. 

“I think you should get some rest.” Spencer chuckled before placing a soft kiss on your cheek. He knew you were both too drunk to make any lasting decisions like sex. 

“Then just hold me. Please.” you turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes. 

Spencer knew that he could never say no to you. He loved you and he never wanted to let you go. If he was given the chance to stay with you until you were both wrinkly and old, he would be honored and consider himself the luckiest man alive. 

“Alright.” he relented with a smile as you took his hand and lead him to your room. 

~*~*~*~*~

You woke up, your head was pounding. You looked to your left and expected to see Spencer next to you, surprisingly he wasn’t. Strange, usually you were the early riser. 

You pushed yourself up to sit as Spencer came back through your bedroom door, carrying a tray. 

“Hey you're up.” he said quietly, quite aware of your hangover. He gently set the tray in your lap. It had your favorite breakfast with a large mug of coffee just the way you liked it.

“I figure you would want this after drinking so much at Rossi’s wedding.” he teased you gently. 

You opened your mouth to thank him, but then you saw the clock behind you. 

“It’s almost 8!” you started to panic, but Spencer placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“I called into your work. You have the day off. I told them you caught a stomach bug.” he explained. You tried to interrupt him, but he kept going, “And I’ll drop little Spencer and Violet off at school. You just have to relax and feel better.” 

He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead before leaving the room. 

When Spencer pulled up at the elementary school, he waved his two children off. Little Spencer instantly ran out of the car, wanting to show his friends a new magic trick he learned over the weekend. Violet leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Bye daddy.” she grinned before running out of the car to join her friends in the schoolyard. 

Spencer watched them in awe for a moment.  _ His children. _ He looked down and saw the wedding band on his finger.  _ His family.  _

He took a moment to thank all the stars and gods above for that night you both drank too much and how it lead you here. 

_ ~*~*~*~*~ _

“What do you think of this one?” you asked looking in the mirror. Spencer didn’t reply, too busy reading the book in his hand. 

You looked over your shoulder and called his attention, “Spencer!” 

He looked up and saw you. He could have forgotten that it had been nearly twenty years. You looked as beautiful as you did the night he fell in love with you. 

“Is this dress good for Violet’s graduation?” you asked him again. 

Spencer didn’t answer you as he stood up and walked across the room to you. 

“Spencer, you didn’t answer my question.” you tried to act annoyed, but the look in his eyes brought about a smile you couldn’t hide. 

He pulled you closer to him and swayed you both. Dancing in the middle of your silent bedroom. 

“You look beautiful. As always.” he smirked, gently kissing you on the lips. 

Spencer felt you grin into the kiss, making his heart beat faster. Only you could make him feel that way. 

Spencer loved you more than anything else in the world. More than coffee. More than books. He really hoped you knew it. The past twenty years had been a godsend. He had laughed and loved and grown so much with you. He looked forward to the remaining years he had with you. However long and plentiful they may be. 

~*~*~*~*~

You adjusted Spencer’s tie after you stepped out of the car. He looked down at you grimly. You could see the unshed tears in his eyes. 

“Are you ready?” you asked, gently running a hand through his silver hair.

“As ready I can be.” he nodded, biting his lip. 

“I know he was your best friend.” you sniffled, gently taking his hand in yours, “I’m here for you.” 

Spencer smiled sadly at you, “I know.” He knew you would be there for him whenever you needed him. 

You both walked into the church. Savannah instantly pulled you into a hug, tears in her eyes. Spencer shook hands will Hank, who was a man now. He introduced Spencer to his own children. When the time came, Spencer squeezed your hand before walking up to the podium.

“Derek Morgan was a good man. One of the greatest I had the privilege of knowing. …” Spencer began his eulogy. 

_ ~*~*~*~*~ _

Spencer laid in the hospital. Surrounded by his children, godchildren, grandchildren, and his few living friends. 

The only one missing was you. You had left him six years prior. 

He never let go of you. He took comfort in knowing that he would see you again someday. But, until that day, he made sure to continue living. To make sure your family was well taken care of. 

That day, however, was here. 

He was a little scared, to be honest. He looked at the cramped room. Everyone had fallen asleep, not wanting to leave his side. So much family. So much love. He was a little scared to leave it behind.

Then, you appeared before him. Young and healthy. Just like you looked the day you met. Your presence was a comfort. 

“Are you ready Spencer?” you asked, your voice soft and soothing as you extended your hand. 

He nodded as he took it, “Just say you won’t let go.” 

You smiled at him and lead him away. 

At the early hour of 2:47am, Dr. Spencer Reid died due to lung failure. 

His family cried and they knew they would miss him terribly. But the also rejoiced. They knew that you two were reunited. 

_ Just say you won't let go _

_ Oh, just say you won't let go _


End file.
